This is an unblinded study of the effectiveness of UVAR photopheresis in conjunction with UVADEX for refractory heart transplant rejection. Clinical data will be collected at baseline, 2 weeks and monthly for four months thereafter. Analysis comprises comparison of frequency of rejection before, during and after treatment.